Bitter of Reality
by arget delois
Summary: Sakura pergi dengan sedih dan terpaksa. Dia tidak menyalahkan Lee karena ia tahu bahwa si Lee hanya menjalankan perintah saja.


**holla respanyola...**

**i'm back with new story after Love, Friendship and Treason...**

**(sekalian promo hehehhehe) *digampar reader***

**o ya yang udah baca sama review ****Love, Friendship and Treason makasih ya, yang review gomen ga sempet dibales**

**Disclaimer : kalo naruto itu punyaku jadi gimana ya ceritanya *dipelototi sama mas Kishimoto*  
**

**Gak ada pairing**

**Warning : ga da yang berbahaya kok**

Malam itu, musim dingin menyelimuti kota Bonn, sebuah kota penting di Jerman. Udara yang sangat dingin menyebabkan penduduk kota enggan keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing. Sementara itu, disudut kota tampak sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah menyusuri jalan yang tertutup salju. Kedua anak itu, Sakura dan Naruto, pergi berkelana mencari ibu mereka yang sudah meninggalkan mereka selama 10 tahun. Selama ini mereka di asuh oleh ayah mereka seorang diri. Akan tetapi kematian ayah mereka 2 tahun yang lalu menyebabkan mereka diasuh oleh kakek tua yang baik hati. Dan kini, ketika kakek tua itu meninggal, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari ibu mereka.

"Kakak... aku kedinginan..." Naruto manarik-narik lengan baju Sakura

"Jangan cengeng, Naruto! Kamu ini kan laki-laki"

"Aku tahu, Kak.. tapi aku ingin pulang ke rumah kakek Jiraiya di Heidelberg" Rengek Naruto pada kakaknya

"Naruto... Kakak mengerti. Kakak juga ingin pulang ke Heidelberg, tapi Heidelberg sangat jauh dari sini dan uang kita hampir habis. Lagipula kita tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Heidelberg... kakek Jiraiya sudah meninggal" Sakura bersusaha menenangkan suaranya yang gemetar.

"Aku tahu... tapi kenapa harus Ibu yang kita cari?" Naruto menekuri salju yang diinjaknya.

"Naruto, mengertilah... kita tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Jerman. Satu-satunya keluarga kita adalah Ibu dan kakak kembarmu, Gaara"

"Baiklah..." Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

Saat itu terlihat seorang gadis keluar dari toko roti.

"Ah... Naruto. Ayo kita tanyai anak perempuan itu! Siapa tau dia mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Ibu dan Gaara" Sakura menghampiri anak perempuan itu.

"Permisi, apakah kau kenal dengan seorang wanita bernama Siegfreda? Ini dia fotonya" Sakura memperlihatkan selembar foto pada anak perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja nona, aku tahu. Dan semua penduduk juag kenal siapa dia. Dia adalah istri muda Sir Baron Sarutobi.. Mereka menikah setahun yang lalu. Memangnya ada apa?" gadis itu tampak heran melihat Sakura dan Naruto.

"sebenarnya kami adalah anaknya" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan anak perempuan itu.

"Tapi dia meninggalkan kami 10 tahun yang lalu" tambah Naruto.

"Bolehkah kami tahu dimana rumah Baron itu?" tanya Sakura

"Tempat tujuan tidak jauh dari sini, bahkan sudah sangat dekat. Rumah besar itu" anak perempuan itu menunjuk rumah besar di samping toko roti itu sambil tersenyum.

"Rumah itu? Wah besar sekali. Ah terimakasih... ng...?"

"Ino panggil aku Ino. Rumahku adalah toko roti ini, dan kamu?" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Naruto panggil saja Naruto. Dan ini kakakku Sakura." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, Sakura sampai jumpa. Kalau kalian sudah bersama ibu kalian, kabari aku ya." Ino berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Terimakasih, Ino" Balas Sakura dan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju rumah Sir Baron Sarutobi, diikuti oleh Naruto. Hati mereka berdebar tiada henti. Yang ada dalam fikiran mereka hanyalah mereka akan bertemu dengan ibu mereka yang telah lama mereka rindukan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Nyonya Sunade?" Sakura menghampiri Lee.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Nyonya?" jawab Lee itu ketus.

"Dia..." Sakura berusah menjelaskan.

"Ah... kakak itu ibu!" Naruto mengagetkan kakaknya.

Seorang wanita berpenampilan anggun melewati mereka bertiga, diikuti seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sebaya dengan Sakura.

"Nyonya..." Lee itu menyapa wanita itu.

"Ada apa Lee? Nyoya itu bertanya dengan lembut.

"Siapa mereka, Lee?" Hinata, anak perempuan yang datang bersama ibunya. Memandang mereka dengan jijik dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Saya tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi mereka ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya" jawab Lee dengan gemetar karena takut dimarahi.

"Aku Naruto dan ini kakakku Sakura, kami adalah anak ibu!" Naruto tidak tahan dengan semua keadaan yang terjadi.

"Apa? Anak ibu?" Gaara bertanya dengan sinis.

"Sudahlah Gaara, jangan pedulikan kedua anak aneh itu" Ibunya berkata sambil lalu.

"Apa yang ibu katakan? Kami ini anakmu!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung amarah.

" Anak? Anak katamu? Pengemis seperti kalian tidak pantas menjadi anak dari ibuku! Lagipula anak ibu hanyalah aku." Berang Hinata.

"Enak saja! Kami adalah anak ibu! Bukan pengemis!" Timpal Naruto sama berangnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu pa buktinya?" Hinata mengejek.

"SUDAH...SUDAH... apa-apaan kalian mengacau dirumahku dan mengaku-ngaku sebagia anakku segala?" Nyonya itu menengahi mereka tapi hanya untuk ketenangan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kau Hinata... untuk apa dipermasalahkan? Bukankah anak ibu yang sebenarnya hanya Kau dan Gaara saja? Tambah Nyonya itu, diiringi senyuman sinis Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian mengaku sebagai anak dari ibuku?" Gaara yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Gaara,,, kami..." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan kembali.

"CUKUP...LEE suruh mereka pergi!" nyonya itu berteriak pada Lee.

"Apa? Ibu nyenyuruh kami pergi?" Naruto tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Cepat suruh mereka pergi. Lee!" dengan tidak peduli nyonya itu memaksa Lee mengusir mereka.

"ah.. iya... baik nyonya" Lee berusaha mengusir keduanya.

"Tapi.." Naruto berusaha berontak

"Ayo Naruto..." Sakura menarik tangan adiknya.

Hari itu mereka berdua pergi dari rumah Sir Baron Sarutobi dengan perasaan sedih. Karena persediaan uang mereka hampir habis, mereka terpaksa bermalam di sudut kota.

Malam itu Sakura dan Naruto tidak dapat tidur. Mereka terus menerus memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Terutama perkataan ibu mereka, Gaaraberh dan Hinata. Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Naruto, berusaha mencari informasi tentang Hinata dari Ino.

"Hinata ya? Baiklah. Begini, lima tahun yang lalu, istri pertama Baron yang merupakan ibu Hinata meninggal. Hinata sempat menjadi gila karena depresi. Oleh karena itu Baron berusaha mencarikan Ibu untuk Hinata agar putrinya itu sembuh kembali. Sudah banyak wanita yang menjadi calon istrinya, tapi tidak satu pun yang bisa membuat Hinata sembuh. Sampai pada tiga tahun yang lalu, saat baron merasa putus asa, Nyonya Sunade dan putranya datang dan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sana. Saat itu, Hinata juga membenci ibu kalian sama seperti dia membenci wania-wanita yang dahulu menjadi calon istri ayahnya. Tapi Nyonya Sunade sangat berbeda, dia begitu sabar menghadapi Hinata. Perlahan-lahan Hinata dapat menerima keberadaan Nyonya Sunade dan penyakit gilanya pun mulai sembuh. Melihat hal tersebut, Baron pun akhirnya melamar ibu kalian untuk menjadi istri. Dan tahun lalu mereka menikah." Ino menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Apa setelah menikah Hinata bisa menerima ibu kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya saai itu Hinata sangat sayang pada ibu kalian. Itu sebabnya saat kalian datang dan mengaku sebagai anak dari ibunya dia tidak suka." jelas Ino

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kemarin sikapnya aneh." Naruto semakin ingin tahu.

"Ng... seingatku, beberapa bulan setelah ibu kalian menjadi istri Baron, Gaara mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat hilang ingatan" jawab Ino.

"Jadi sikapnya kemarin, memang karena dia tidak ingat pada kita." renung Sakura.

"Kak ayo kita kesana lagi, untuk meluruskan semua permasalahannya." Ajak Naruto pada kakaknya.

"Baiklah Naruto."

Sakura dan Naruto segera kembali ke kediaman Baron, tetapi saat itu ibu mereka sedang pergi.

"Maaf. Mereka baru saja pergi satu jam yang lalu." kata Lee

"ya sudah. Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan kepadanya, bahwa Sakura dan Narutobret mencarinya."

"Untuk apa kalian mencari ibuku?" Hinata datang sambil memandang sinis.

"Lee kau boleh pergi..." perintah Hinata.

"Baik Nona..." Lee pun pergi

"kalian mau mengambil ibu dariku? Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian merebut ibuku. Iyakan Gaara?" Serang Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata." Gaara menanggapi.

"Gaara!" Naruto menyapa Gaara dengan perasaan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

"Maaf aku tak kenal kalian berdua, orang-orang aneh." sergah Gaara.

"Gaara sopanlah sedikit pada saudaramu!" berang Sakura

"kalian bukan saudaraku, kalian hanya pengemis yang ingin menguasai harta keluarga kami." tantang Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura semakin berang atas tingkah adiknya waalu dia tahu Gaara hilang ingatan.

"Hinata ada apa?" tiba-tiba ibunya datang.

"Ibu, mereka berdua datang lagi, orang yang mengaku sebagai anak ibu." jawab Hinata memelas.

"Bahkan mereka mengaku sebagai saudaraku." timpal Gaara.

"DASAR, kalian hanya anak-anak yang tak tahu malu." Berang Ibu mereka.

"Ibu memang jahat! Tega sekali, aku dan Naruto adalah anakmu sendiri." Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang sangat kuimpikan itu mendarat dipipiku, hingga telapak tangannya membekas di pipiku... sakit sekali... tapi hatiku lebih sakit.

"KAKAK..." Jerit Naruto.

"apa-apaan kalian, sudah kubilang aku tidak kenal dengan kalian... LEE USIR ANAK-ANAK GILA INI! CEPAT!" Usir ibu mereka.

"BA-baik! Ayo kalian cepat pergi" sekali lagi Lee itu mengusir mereka.

"Aku... aku BENCI IBU!" Teriak Naruto dengan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sakura dan Naruto pergi dengan perasaan sakit bercampur marah. Malam itu, mereka kembali bermalam di sudut kota walau udara sangat dingin. Sama seperti perasaan mereka terhadap ibu mereka dan Gaara... kecewa mungkin itu yang paling mereka rasakan. Keesokan paginya, Sakura dan Naruto bertemu dengan Ino. Mereka menceritakan kejadian kemarin di rumah Sir Baron.

"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya.." wajah Ino mengambarkan kepiluan yang sama.

"Sakura, Naruto boleh aku bicara?" tanya Ino takut.

"Tantu saja, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ti-Tidak jadi" Ino semakain bingung.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami..." pinta Sakura.

"Kalian janji tidak marah?" tanya Ino gusar.

"Kami janji" Sakura dan Naruto menjawab serempak..

"Baiklah, sebenarnya keluargaku akan pindah ke London. Kami akan membuka toko roti baru disana."

"Pindah?" Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tambah Naruto.

"Jadi.. kita akan berpisah?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu kalian lagi..." Ino menunduk sedih.

"Selamat tinggal" Ino mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan lambaian tangan perpisahan.

"Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi..." teriak Naruto dan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

Perasaan mereka kala itu terluka lagi, teman yang mereka dapatkan di Bonn, kini harus berpisah dengan mereka. Kini tinggal mereka di kota yang asing.

"Naruto... ada apa?" Sakura cemas melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Naruto?" tanyanya lembut pada adiknya, sambil melihat telapak tangan Naruto.

"Darah? Naruto, kamu sakit?" Sakura panik melihat adikknya batuk darah. Tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan wajah pucat.

"Naruto, jangan bohong! Sejak kapan sakitmu kambuh?"

"Sejak saat kita pertama tiba di Bonn." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Lebih baik, hari ini kita tidak usah ke tempat ibu lagi, ya?" tapi Naruto berkeras.

"Tapi kamu..." Sakura semakin panik

"Jangan khawatirkan aku... ayo kak." ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto." Sakura kalah pada perasaan adiknya yang sangat ingin bertemu ibu.

Akhirnya mereka kembali kerumah itu, tapi saat di perjalanan penyakit Naruto bertambah parah

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan kamu? Kamu seperti ini Naruto?" suara Sakura bergetar karena sedih dan cemas sebab Naruto memintanya pergi ke tempat ibu tanpa dia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... pergilah..." desak Naruto.

"tapi..." Sakura ragu.

"Jangan ragu kak... tinggalkan aku disini... aku akan menunngu kakak." minta Naruto lagi.

Sakura terpaksa pergi sendirian. Tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sesampainya disana, Sakura tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Ibunya dan Gaara.

"Maaf, nyonya tidak mengijinkan anda masuk. Walaupun hati kecil saya ingin mengijinkan anda masuk." pinta Lee.

Sakura pergi dengan sedih dan terpaksa. Dia tidak menyalahkan Lee karena ia tahu bahwa si Lee hanya menjalankan perintah saja. Setelah itu ia bergegas kembali untuk menemui Naruto. Sementara itu Sakura tidak menyadari kenyataan yang pahit telah menanti dirinya.

"Kakak gagal ya" lirih Naruto melihat kedatangan kakaknya yang murung.

"Kakak... sekarang kakak harus berjuang sendiri... karena... aku mau pergi" lirih Etehel sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Naruto... ap... apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan

"Ya... kak... maafkan aku."

"E-Naruto..." Sakura mulai menangis. Air matanya jatuh perlahan sedingin salju.

"Kakak... selamat tinggal..." dengan bibir tersenyum matanya terpejam, kemudian genggaman di tangan Sakura terlepas.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... bangun Naruto...!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh adikknya yang sepucat dan sedingin salju kala itu.

"Mengapa kamu meninggalkan kakak sendirian? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji kita akan berjuang bersama selamanya, Naruto? Ya, kan? Naruto... NARUTO...!"

Pikiran Sakura tercampur aduk. Dia tidak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Baginya, kini hidupnya terasa bagitu hampa. Kini Sakura harus berjuang sendirian. Tanpa Naruto, tanpa siapapun.

"Baiklah Naruto... kakak berjanji akan berjuang sendirian sampai akhir hayat kakak. Seperti kata ayah dulu, namaku Sakura Fernanda dalam bahasa Jerman artinya petualang yang kuat. Seperti namaku akupun harus kuat" Sakura mengucap janji di depan adiknya yang terbaring dalam keabadian.

Sakura pun kembali kerumah Sir Baron sambil membawa tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Tetapi sesampai disana, yang didapatinya hanya sang Lee yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya pergi. Namun tekad Sakura sudah bulat. Dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Selama tiga hari Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan selama itu pula ibunya tidak kunjung keluar untuk menemuinya. Tubuh Sakura sudah sangat kedinginan dan sudah mati rasa, selama itu Sakura juga tidak makan dan tidur. Sementara itu di kediaman Sir Baron.

"Aku bersalah pada anak-anakku... aku menelantarkan mereka... aku harus minta maaf pada mereka" akhirnya sang ibu menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dan bergegas menemui anaknya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh hatinya dipenuhi rasa cinta dan ingin segera ia tumpahkan pada kedua anaknya.

"Sakura... e..."

Saat itu waktu bagai berhenti dan suasana begitu sepi. Salju yang putih turun perlahan, terus berjatuhan satu demi satu. Tetapi yang terlihat oleh ibu hanyalah kedua anaknya yang terbaring kaku di atas salju yang putih bersih.

"Sakura... Naruto... kalian kenapa?" Mulai menangis dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh keduanya.

"Maaf... maafkan ibu! Semua ini salah ibu... seharusnya dulu ibu tidak meninggalkan Minato dan kalian berdua. Ibu benar-benar jahat!"

"MAAFKAN IBU!"

Ibu sangat menyesal. Dia menjadi gila. Setiap ia melihat anak laki-laki dan perempuan bergandengan tangan ia menganggap mereka adalah Sakura dan Naruto. Melihat itu, Hinata mersa sakit hati. Ia merasa Sakura dan Naruto telah merebut ibunya.

"Ibu... kenapa? Padahal anak ibu hanyalah aku.. jika ibu lebih mencintai mereka, lebih baik aku mati saja!" Hinata mengambil pisau belati dan menusukan ke dadanya.

"Selamat tinggal ibu"

Sementara itu, Gaara yang sudah kembali ingatanya merasa sangat bersalah. Ia mengasingkan diri ke Paris, dan tiga tahun kemudian, ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun.

FIN

gomen klo ada kesalahan penulisan coz diselingi ngerjain Skripsi...

(reader: alasan skripsi mulu)

don't forget to review ok

love you all


End file.
